Wings of Freedom
by The Shadow Hawk
Summary: [One Shot] When Celes becomes bored with settled life and her marriage to Locke isn’t really what she wanted, she leaves to find herself. A trip to Figaro Castle is just what she needed. CelesSetzer R&R please!


**Winds of Freedom**

By: The Shadow Hawk

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Celes/Setzer, slight Locke/Terra

Summary: When Celes becomes bored with settled life and her marriage to Locke isn't really what she wanted, she leaves to find herself. A trip to Figaro Castle is just what she needed.

Celes sat at the window of her and Locke's home in South Figaro. She tired to tell herself she was happy with her life, but it was difficult. Peace was nice but her sword arm was itching for a fight. It was difficult for her to be content with a sedentary life. She stood up and walked across the room to the door, nearly tripping on her skirt.

"And I'll never get used to a dress!" She growled and picked up the edges of the dress and kept walking. As uncomfortable as it was, Celes knew a suit of armor and sword belt wasn't right for a married woman. She sat on the bed in her bedroom and looked at her wedding ring. It was a simple gold band. She wasn't looking for anything complicated. She had wanted a simple life at the time. But now, half a year into peace and three months of marriage, it wasn't enough.

"Celes! I'm home. You here?" She heard the door open and Locke walk in.

"In the bedroom, dear." She called back.

He walked in looking the same as ever, black pants, white shirt with another black shirt over that. "Are you okay Celes?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little…I dunno…bored…" She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Bored? Why bored?" He sat next to her.

"I love having peace as much as everyone else. I like having time to breath…but sometimes it's too quiet. I want to fight again. I can't kill the part of me that used to be a soldier, you know?"

"I know…I still want to go out and explore caves…but the cities need rebuilding and we have to help, don't we Terra?" Celes looked up at him. Locke bit his lip. "Celes…I'm sorry…I don't know why I said…"

Celes shook her head and stood up. "I think you do know why…you still love her don't you?"

"No Celes, I swear I'm over her…" He stood up as well.

"Locke, I'd be more inclined to believe that if that was the first time you'd done that. But it wasn't. You've done it a lot. You say her name in your sleep. I know you still love Terra."

"I'm really sorry Celes…I didn't mean to…" He hung his head.

"I know…" She slipped the wedding ring off and handed it back to him. "I don't think we were meant to be. Go back to Mobliz and find Terra."

Locke stared at the ring. "Is there someone else in your life?"

She sighed. "No…" She went to a chest and pulled out the top of her armor. "Almost wish there was…it would make thinks more interesting."

"Where are you going?" He watched her go into another room and when she came out, she looked like a soldier again.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll find some place I actually belong." She picked up her sword belt and strapped it back on. "See you around Locke."

"Good bye Celes…and I am sorry." He gave her a friendly hug.

"It's okay. Good luck with Terra." She smiled and left. As bad as she knew it sounded, she was happy the burden of marriage was gone. She knew it wasn't for her.

Unsure of exactly where to go, she went north to Figaro Castle. Even a visit to Edgar would bring some excitement even if it was only him hitting on her.

"I just hope the castle is here and not near Kolinghen…" She said to herself as the desert came into view.

The monsters weren't nearly as powerful as she had hoped. A few Sand Rays, nothing more. Though she was out of practice and her magic wasn't strong if it even worked, she could still handle more than that. She smiled at the crunch the monster made when she sunk her sword straight though a Ray's body.

As she made her way through the desert, the castle came into view. "Not too much longer…" Suddenly something zoomed past her face and into her shoulder. She swore and made an effort to pull it out. But the poison rushed through her body making her hands go numb and she dropped to her knees.

She saw what looked like a large Sand Ray coming towards her. "At least I'll go down fighting…" But she heard a whistling noise and a screech from the monster. Something glimmered in the monster's shell. "C…cards?" She whispered and fell to the sand.

Celes groaned softly and tried to move. Nothing hurt except her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked around. She recognized the familiar stone of Figaro Castle. Then she heard laughing.

"Well, well, well, Celes, you're finally awake. Has married life turned you so soft you don't have the sense to carry Antidotes with you when you head to Figaro Castle?"

She sat up and looked at the stairs. Setzer was coming down, shuffling cards. "You!"

"Morning Celes." He smiled. "How's your shoulder?"

"Painful, but I'll live." She pulled the covers off and carefully stood up. "I certainly got my excitement…" She worked her shoulder in a circle.

"What were you doing in the desert alone anyway? Where's Locke?"

"He's in South Figaro…probably anyway. Things really weren't working out…"

"He still loves Terra doesn't he?" He asked as they headed back upstairs.

"He wouldn't exactly admit it but yeah. He called me 'Terra' again before I left. How long have I been out?"

He shrugged. "Not that long. Half a day maybe…"

"Where's Edgar?"

He shrugged. "Probably off somewhere hitting on some women." She laughed. He turned to her. "So what were you saying about excitement?"

"Married life wasn't for me, you know? I'm still too much of a soldier for peace…"

"I was surprised when you actually said yes to him. I didn't think you'd settle."

"Well I…" She trailed off when the doors to the throne room hallway opened and Sabin came out.

"Celes! Good to see you awake!" The overly muscled man came over and gave her a bear hug. "We were all a little worried when Setzer came here carrying you with that barb in you shoulder."

Celes laughed and hugged the King's younger brother. "It's good to see you too Sabin. Setzer carried me in here huh?"

Setzer coughed and said nothing.

"He looked more like a prince than a gambler." Sabin laughed again.

Setzer's lip twitched. "Are you ready to go Sabin? I don't have all day here."

"Where are you going?" Celes looked at the men.

"Remember that big house in Tzen that you rescued the kid from? I'm going to help rebuild it then head to Albrook for some repairs there. Setzer's taking me as far as Tzen."

"Can I come with? I miss the Falcon." Celes looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Does Locke know you're here?" Sabin asked.

Celes shook her head. "It's over between us…well, I'm not sure it ever started. He still loves Terra and I'm not sure I ever loved him as more than a friend."

"Well then, it'll be like old times. You mind another passenger?"

"Yeah, sure." Setzer rolled his eyes. "I might as well start a transportation service."

"You could make a lot of money with all those casino tables in there. You could have the world's only flying casino and travel agency." Celes laughed.

Setzer sighed. "Whatever. Come on, let's go." Celes and Sabin smiled and followed the annoyed gambler.

They flew south late into the night. They landed on a small island for the night. Celes tried to sleep but her wanderlust kept her up. She got up and started to look around the Falcon.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…I already know every part of this ship as well as Setzer…" But something about being on it again after 6 months brought some new mystery to the ship.

After exploring a few rooms, she sat down at a Blackjack table.

"Care for a game?"

Setzer's voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Do you ever sleep?!"

"Not really." He shrugged and sat in the dealer's seat at the table. "Shall we play?"

She shrugged back. "What have I got to lose? I don't have any money with me so nothing I suppose."

He began shuffling. "Then we'll play for something better. Every time one of us wins we get to ask the loser a question and the loser has to answer truthfully."

"Only if we change dealers every game."

"Don't trust me Celes?"

"In every way except card games."

"Fine, fine. We'll switch off. But if I recall, you can't exactly be trusted in games of chance either." He pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped it to her.

She smiled at the coin. The same two-sided coin she used to get him to help them with. "I do love this coin. So one of us will be cheated every other game, so what?"

Setzer said nothing, just smiled and dealt the cards.

First round:

Dealer: Setzer

Score: Setzer- 19 Celes- 17

He looked across the table at her. "Did you enjoy being a Magitek knight?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Before I understood what was going on, yes. Power, respect and an automatic ticket to anywhere in the world. It wasn't bad really…but I had to go on my little search for the truth. I suppose I'm happier for it though."

Second round:

Dealer: Celes

Score: Setzer - 22 Celes - 20

She studied him for a moment. "Those scars on your face…how'd you get them?"

He ran a finger over one of them. "My insatiable craving for gambling. I didn't have the money to pay off a loan and well, I got mine for it."

"Someone's got to get you off that habit."

"Fat chance."

Third round:

Dealer: Setzer

Score: Setzer - 16 Celes - 19

"I'm surprised you let me win."

"I don't _always_ cheat."

Celes smiled. "Now what to ask…" She tapped her finger on the side of her face. "Were you and Daryl lovers?"

"A few times yes."

"Was it good?"

"You'll have to win another game for that." He smirked and gave her the pile.

Fourth round:

Dealer: Celes

Score: Setzer - 20 Celes - 23

"Guess you don't get that answer yet, eh Celes?"

"There will be other rounds."

Setzer gathered the cards together. "Was it any good with Locke?"

Celes stared at the table. "We never…"

"Never? Even the wedding night?"

"Nope."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Another game Setzer. Another game."

Third round:

Dealer: Setzer

Score: Setzer - 21 Celes - 24

A smirk appeared on Setzer's face. Celes looked a little nervous. "I think I'm regretting agreeing to play this way…"

"Are you wearing that sexy underwear they sell in Maranda?"

"Setzer!! I can't believe you just asked me that!" She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"You have to answer. You agreed." He spread his hands out innocently.

Celes' face turned bright red. "Answer this!" She flung the cards in his face and went up to the ship deck.

"Hmmm…she never did answer the question." Setzer mused and went up to the deck after her.

"You're a crude human being, Setzer." Celes leaned on the rail at the end of the deck.

"You were the one that brought up the question of sex."

"Well I…you made it sound like you wanted to do it now."

"I'm a man. Who said that thought wasn't in my mind?"

Celes snorted. "That's disgusting."

"It's human."

"One more question."

"What?"

"If I let you, would you sleep with me?"

"Yes. I wasn't kidding when I said you were more exquisite than Maria. And I've never let go of that thought."

Celes blushed again. "You're strange Setzer."

"Must be all those years of breathing thin air." He chuckled and walked to the other end of the Falcon.

"I have to admit I missed this place…" She trailed her fingers on the rail as she followed him. "I missed all you guys."

"I'll never understand why you decided to stay in one place."

She shrugged. "I guess I wasn't sure what to do with myself after it was all over. When he proposed…I just…"

"Jumped at the chance like a desperate woman?"

"Setzer! I'm trying to have a sincere moment with you!" She huffed and glared at him. She wrapped her arms around herself in the cold night. "Remind me never to share around you."

"Sorry Celes." He slipped off his coat and put it on her shoulders. "Some things never die."

"True. I couldn't deny there was a part of me that really hated Locke for the way he treated me…" She slipped her arms through the coat and pulled up the sleeves as best she could. For the first time she realized how tall he was. Normally her boots made up for the height difference but she wasn't wearing them now and the length of the sleeves and the coat told her he really was quite a bit taller than her.

"The way he treated you? What happened?" Setzer was immediately concerned.

Seeing his face, she shook her head. "No, no nothing like that…he treated me like a princess…I never wanted that…I'm a soldier, not a doll."

"Oh…" A wave of relief washed over him. "He was doing that whole 'I'll protect you from everything' thing, wasn't he?"

She nodded. "Doesn't matter how many times I saved his ass, he still thinks I'm the one who need protecting."

"You? Need protecting? Please. I still have the scar on my hand where you bit me when you were parading around as Maria." He rubbed his hand.

"I cut you? Really?" She looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah. Why do you think I locked you in that room and left? I had to go get bandages."

"Sorry…"

"It was one of the things that impressed me about you. You could even fight in a dress." He chuckled.

She smiled. "You really need to stay in a normal atmosphere for a while."

"Normal land is boring."

"True."

"So where are you going to go?"

"I dunno. Do you mind if I hang around with you until I find a place for myself?"

"My ship is your ship."

"Thank you Setzer."

"And if you never want to settle down, you're welcome to stay here with me."

She stood closer to him. "You're nicer than I thought."

"Well, I've got a soft spot for some people."

"Setzer, do you love me?" She looked up into his eyes.

He stared at her. "Yes…yes, I do…"

Celes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you too."

He pulled her close. "I'm still curious about that underwear."

"Maybe if you can keep up you can find out." She smirked and headed towards the stairs.

"I always love a challenge." He quickly followed her.

Sabin woke up to a quiet, grounded airship. "Funny…it's pretty late. I thought Setzer would have taken off again…" He stepped on something soft. He looked down and saw Setzer's coat. He raised an eyebrow and looked further down the hall. He saw what he was sure was Celes' nightshirt. Walking closer to Setzer's room, he heard them talking.

"So who's better? Me or Daryl?"

"Celes, don't make me choose! That's like asking me to choose between poker and blackjack. It can't be done!"

Sabin heard a whack. "So we're card games now? A fine comparison, Setzer!"

"Ow! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to whack you."

"Oh, by the way Celes…"

"What?"

"That underwear from Maranda? Very nice, but not very durable."

Sabin smirked when he heard another, louder whack and a yelp from Setzer. "She shoulda been with him from the start…" He smiled and went on deck. "Guess I'll have to get to Tzen myself." He threw up the levers and restarted the trip to Tzen. "Buildings don't fix themselves."

My first attempt at an FF6 fic, be nice. I just wanted to make a Celes/Setzer piece.

Constructive criticism, okay. Please, no flames. Always explain yourself.

Shadow Hawk


End file.
